Galaxy Angel Wiki:Manual of Style
's Manual of Style is a collection of guidelines and rules of thumb that are designed to set a rough standard for the appearances of all articles. Although style is generally not considered the most important factor in the writing of an article, it is an important factor in the writing of good articles. The manual of style is designed to make articles easier to read and comprehend, to make articles better organized and easier to edit. Above all, realize that these rules are not set in stone! They are considered guidelines for making an article appear more attractive to the reader, to make them easier to work with. If you think you have a better way of writing your article, by all means go ahead and be bold! Better yet, add your own idea on this page as an additional option for adding style to an article. (However, please don't remove existing guidelines, just add your own new ones.) If you're looking for information on how to write an article in wiki markup, please see for instructions. As that article is more about how to use markup, this article is concerned about the when, where, and why of using specific markup. In all cases, examples of styles will be indented from the main margin for emphasis. Point of View 's point of view (POV) is that of a someone in the real world: i.e. someone not part of the fictional Galaxy Angel universe. No articles should be written from an in-universe perspective. Introducing an article At the beginning of every article, the title or subject of that article should be bold in the first line. Even though the article title is already listed, it is useful to emphasize the article's subject for the reader. Use Template:Nihongo whenever there is a relevant Japanese title; especially for articles that do not yet have an official spelling used in US Galaxy Angel materials. : was the youngest member of the Moon Angel Troupe... If the subject of the article has more than one name, each new form of the name should be in bold on its first appearance. :The , alternatively called the Elsior... Small dots in appearance, personality and history sections are recommended. :* Almo acts as more eccentric part of the duo she forms with Coco on the Bridge as she goes through a romantic pursuit as well. :* She is generally a concerned and active member of the ship's growing interest in Tact's romantic life with the Angels and is helpful enough to remind him not to cheat and give him flowers before the dance. :* Like most of the crew members, Almo had her doubts on Tact's overly easygoing attitude but becomes convinced after the Elsior's numerous accomplishments under him. :* She and Coco become significantly concerned of his judgment after he fails to retrieve the Unit 07 and feared that he might be severely punished. :* Her one-sided romance with Lester makes her easily flustered at the mere mention of her true feelings in front of him and she mostly denies anything is going on while she continually chases after him. She states that she loves the "cold and cool" side of Lester and his harmless avoidance of romance only drives her to try harder to get his attention. :* Chitose would inadvertently be a romantic rival in a number of occasions but nothing too severe has occurred between the two. Military Ranks Since the major characters of Galaxy Angel are in the military, it is not at all strange that they should hold military rank. However, the translation in the US manga of rank from the Japanese to the English has been inconsistent at times, with a character referred to as holding the same pay grade in multiple branches of the military. Since the only rank translation used in official Japanese merchandise has been to US Army ranks, for consistency, all military ranks should be referred to using US Army rank titles, regardless of what is said in the US manga. The table provided below gives the conversion between the Japanese and US military ranks, as well as across different branches of the US military. Doing conversion from the Japanese is always welcome, but if converting between branches, it should be done carefully. Since the US manga translation is inconsistent, and some rank titles overlap between different branches at different pay grades, it may not be possible to know if when they say "Captain", if they mean Captain in the Army, or Captain in the Navy (which would convert to Colonel), or if they call him captain simply because he is captain of the ship. Also, the manga sometimes shortens titles, so if someone is called "Admiral", he could be a Rear Admiral, or a Vice Admiral instead. Sources Though there has been no official statement on the in-universe validity of different Galaxy Angel works, a policy can be inferred from the treatment of different works by BROCCOLI, as evidenced on their website as well as though official works. In general, articles should prioritize information that falls into higher validity sources. The policy as used on this wiki is currently divided into 3 levels, sorted from highest to lowest precedence: Game sources takes the highest precedence and refers to materials from any of the Galaxy Angel games released by BROCCOLI, including Galaxy Angel, Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers, Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers, Galaxy Angel EX, Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira, Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi, and Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki. Other sources refers to any other official works. This includes any manga authored by Kanan, such as Galaxy Angel, Galaxy Angel Beta, Galaxy Angel II, Galaxy Angel II Angels Resting their Wings, and the 4-koma GA in a Nutshell. It also includes all seasons of Galaxy Angel and Galaxy Angel Rune, as well as the Galaxy Angel radio programs, variety shows, CDs, and musicals. Un-official sources have the lowest precedence and refers to any other Galaxy Angel works, such as Galaxy Angel Party, or fan works in general. Category:Galaxy Angel Wiki policies and guidelines